


Canadian, Please

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada comes home early and catches America singing in the kitchen. The song is a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadian, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Another deanon from the kink meme. Prompt was for America singing and dancing in the kitchen and his lover walking in and catching him.

Canada paused, key still in the lock and door half open. There was music drifting down the hall out of the kitchen, which wasn't unusual. It meant America was home, and doing something-or-other in the kitchen. Hopefully washing dishes, or possibly baking, anything but actual _cooking_. He was usually pretty decent at baking, at least.

Usually the music varied between bluegrass and whatever was on the Top 40 at the time, depending on America's mood. But the song drifting to Canada in the front hall had a strong beat to it, and was very familiar to the northern Nation. America's voice drifted along with the music, a little deep and surprisingly melodic.

"-Even if in winter things tend to freeze, we have the world monopoly on trees, and our country's bordered by three different seas!"

Canada slowly began to smile. It wasn't his usual gentle, warm smile. This smile was much sharper, like a wolf or a polar bear stalking prey. He closed the door softly behind him, making sure it didn't make enough noise to alert America, and crept down the hall.

America, oblivious, kept singing. "-We invented the zipper, we got expertise! We made insulin to combat disease-"

Canada peeped around the door frame into the kitchen. America was standing with his back to the door, barefoot on the tile floor with an apron tied over his t-shirt and jeans. He had oven mitts on both hands, just pulling a tray of cookies (Canada's nose told him they were _maple_ cookies) out of the oven as he reached the chorus.

"Brits have got the monarchy, the U.S. has the money-" An extra little swing of America's hips there, and Canada had to muffle a laugh. "But I know that you wanna be _Canadian_!"

"Who?" Kumajiro asked from where he was sitting on the counter eying the plates of fresh cookies with ravenous intent. America reached over, absently boffing the bear lightly with his oven mitt.

"The French have got the wine and cheese, koalas chill with the Aussies, but I know that you wanna be Canadian!"

Canada couldn't stand it any longer. As soon as the hot cookie pan was safely on the stove and America had stepped away from it, Canada launched himself across the intervening space and pinned America back against the counter.

America squawked and flailed, twisting in Canada's grip to stare wide-eyed at his lover. "What the fuck-"

"So you want to be Canadian, eh?" Canada practically purred, enjoying the way America's eyes went even wider. "I can arrange that."

America sputtered, slowly turning a fantastic shade of red. "Hey, no- I didn't mean- I like the _beat_ -"

"Which is why you were singing so... _enthusiastically_ ," Canada agreed, pressing closer to America. One hand came up to toy with the tie on America's apron, both of them ignoring the sound of Kumajiro munching cookies in the background.

"U-uh-" America swallowed. "I keep forgetting how much you can be like France... Look, Canada-"

Canada just smirked, tugging America closer and kissing him hard enough to muffle any further protest. That is, save for one last wail of "It's not even hockey season!"

 _Brits have got the monarchy  
The U.S. has the money  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian..._

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know it, the song is _Canadian, Please_ and can be found here (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JH5v0uNLle8). Warning, it _will_ be stuck in your head for a minimum of three days. It's nearly as bad as _The Mountie Song_.


End file.
